


Break Time

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Punk Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: In which Dean and Cas are happy and they love each other very much and they make out in the shop and Rowena just has a small headache, so get fucked episode 15x03!!!Prompt 1: DarkPrompt 2: Magic Tools





	Break Time

It was a slow Sunday afternoon in The Cloak of Midnight; there hadn't been a customer in the store in over an hour. Dean was dusting a shelf of pendulums, desperate to be of service to the store so Rowena would stop giving him the evil eye every time he came in. Suddenly a pair of tattooed arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Hey, Cas," he said to his boyfriend with a smile.

"Hello, Dean," was the reply, Cas's voice low and warm in his ear. "You've been working very hard today. I think you've earned a break."

"Cas, I've been dusting for five minutes, tops."

"Exactly. Break time." He pulled back slightly, and pushed on Dean's shoulder to turn him so they were facing each other. Then he stepped forward again, pressing their bodies together and pressing Dean back. Dean felt the wooden shelves behind him start to dig into his spine.

He stopped feeling any pain in his back when his boyfriend leaned forward one more fraction of an inch. Closing that last bit of space between them, Cas kissed him hard, nibbling at his lips and pressing teasingly between them with his tongue. Dean moaned and opened to Cas's onslaught, helpless to resist taking a taste of Cas's mouth for himself. After a few delicious moments, though, he pulled back.

"Baby, I'd love to make out with you all day, but should we really be fooling around like this in the store? You're on the clock, and Rowena already hates my guts. I don't want either of us to get in trouble with her. She's fucking scary."

Cas rolled his eyes, the blue of them vibrant against the heavy kohl surrounding them. "Rowena doesn't _hate_, you, Dean. She's like that with everyone, and a lot worse with some. The fact that she lets you hang out in the store with me while I'm ostensibly working is proof that you're okay in her books. And we should _definitely_ be fooling around like this in the store, because there's no one else out here, I'm horny and bored, and you're really fucking sexy."

He grinned wolfishly and leaned back in, ready to start things up again, and it took every scrap of Dean's feeble willpower to hold him off. What he wanted was to bury his hands in that brightly colored hair, rip his boyfriend's tatty band shirt off his body, and touch him all over. But someone had to be the responsible one around here, and against all odds it seemed that today that responsible someone was going to be Dean.

"Cas, c'mon. There's no one else out front, but Rowena's in the back room. I don't think she'd like to come out here for a wand or a Book of Shadows and find us with our tongues down each other's throats." Despite the chaste and principled words coming out of his mouth, Dean's wayward hands had somehow managed to migrate to Cas's perfect ass. He gave a little squeeze, and they both bucked forward, rubbing together where their dicks were chubbing up in their jeans.

Cas was panting in his ear, and the warmth of his breath sent tingles along Dean's nerves. "Boss Lady's laying down in a dark room back there. The annual refresher of the shop's concealment spell always gives her a migraine. She won't be getting up off her _chaise longue_ for a couple hours, and I _really_ don't think there are gonna be any more customers in here today. We could...” He snaked his hand up under Dean's shirt, brushed a nipple, then pinched it hard. 

Dean whimpered. “Fuck, Cas...” he moaned, pulling his boyfriend's hips forward again and again. They were both rock hard now, and the pressure and the rough friction as they rubbed together through two layers of denim was _perfect_. Dean gave up trying to resist Cas's seductions, surrendering to the pleasure already building in his gut.

Cas sucked a mark into the tender skin of his boyfriend's throat, then returned to plundering his mouth. Dean moaned, one hand coming up to tangle in Cas's hair and _pull_.

The tension between them coiled tighter, both of them wound up and quickly nearing their peaks. Then, like a bucket of cold water over their heads, a rasping voice came from the back.

“Boys, _please_,” Rowena groaned. “I cannae rest mah sick head when the two of you are puttin' out enough sexual energy to light up half the Lothians. If you're gonna do tha' right now, go do it in the backseat of that behemoth Dean calls a car. I'm closin' the shop early and goin' upstairs to sleep.”

For a moment, Dean felt his soul threatening to leave his body from sheer embarrassment and terror. Cas just laughed, shameless and unafraid.

“Sorry, Rowena,” he called, his hand still busy up Dean's shirt. “Hope you feel better soon.”

“Aye, I will once you lot have cleared off and I can rest. Now _scoot_,” came her weary reply.

Cas kissed Dean once more, then grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door. “Did you park behind the shop today?” he asked gleefully.

Dean can only nod, his brain slow to come back online after getting the fright of his life.

“Well, come on then, love,” Cas coaxed. “I just got a half day off from work. Let's spend it in your backseat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188607421851/october-26-break-time).


End file.
